Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's Little Angels
by Sweetfur and Farleap
Summary: Squirrelflight has kits, but Brambleclaw doesn't care. Will these kits have a normal life? Note: I know some of this plot line is a twist from what really, but please no comments about that
1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight rushed into the medicine cat den. "What Squrrielflight?" Jayfeather didn't look up from his herb sorting.

"I'm pregnant Jayfeather!" She whispered.

"But I thought...come let me check." He looked up.

He checked her stomach. "Yes you are.." His sightless eyes store at her stomach.

"Will I be okay? How many?How long?" She started panicing.

"HUSH! looks about 2. And it seems about 2 moons." He hissed.

"But i'm not ready. What will Brambleclaw, Firestar, Sandstorm and Leafpool think?" She feared.

"I'll tell them. You, go to the Queens den." He rushed towards Highrock.

"Hello, what brings you here? " Daisy licked her forpaws.

"Shh! Blossomfall is sleeping!" Ferncloud hissed.

"I-i'm pregnant.' She mewed.

'Congradulations!" They both mewed.

She laided down into the nest.

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Firestar burst into the nursery.

"What is going on?" Blossomfall stirred.

"WHAT WERE YOU T_HINKING?_**" **


	2. Chapter 2

2 moons later...

"Ahhhhhh!" Squirrelflight moaned.

A ginger tabby popped out at Daisy's feet. She nipped her sack and lickeed her fur.

"Meeerrrrow!" She moaned. A light brown tabby rolled out.

Ferncloud nipped the sack and licked her fur.

Jayfeather smelled the warm sent of milk.

"Can Brambleclaw come in now?" Ferncloud smilled.

"Sure. Brambleclaw!" Jayfeather mummbled.

Brambleclaw slugged in.

"Aren't they beautiful!" Squirrelflight looked up hopefully at her mates eyes.

His eyes were cold. "Yeah.." He mummered.

"What should we name them?"

'I don't know." Brambleclaw turned tail and left the nursery.

Hurt and shock flashed through Squirrelflight's pelt.

"'What about Berrykit?" Blossomfall shuggusted.

"Okay. And the other one should be...Honeykit." She nudged the ginger one. "In memory of Honeyfern..."

"I'lll be the warrior and you be the mouse!" Honeykit mewed.

"But I was the mouse the last 2 times!" Berrykit squealed in protest.

"Stop fighting you two." Squirrelflight scoweled the two kits. "And Berrykit's right, let her be the warrrior."

"Sorry..." Honeykit looked at her paws.

"You guys are 3 moons old, you should learn to behave." Daisy said.

"I bouught you guys some fresh-kill!" Cherrypaw came into the nursery carring several pecies of prey.

"Thank you." Blossomfall said.

Berrykit picked a juciy vole from the pile, twice as big as her, and dragged it over.

"Mmm!" Honeykit took a bite out the leg.

"Delicious!" Berrykit bite the other side.

"Save me some!" Squirrelflight took a bite.

When the finished, the sisters went out the entrance.

"Brambleclaw!" Berrykit mewed excitedly.

Brambleclaw looked up, but when he saw her, he pretended to look busy.

Her green eyes sparkled with sadness.

She walked back into the nurrsery. "How come dad never talks to us?"

Squirrelflight sighed. "You''ll understand some day. I hope you and your sister never make the same mistake..."

"Won't you be having kits soon?" Berrykit heard Honeykit mew to Blossomfall.

"Yes, in fact it'll be only half a moon now." She smiled.

Brambleclaw came into the nursery.

"Daddy!" Berrykit and Honeykit jumped on their dad's leg.

"Get off me!" Brambleclaw hissed in their faces.

Both kits scrambled over to Ferncloud, wide-eyed and shaking with fear.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight hissed.

"I need to speak with you outside."


	3. Chapter 3

Jayfeather sniffed her herbs to make sure she had everything. Marigold,Catmint,Poppy se-

"Hiya Jayfeather!" Berrykit poked her head into the den.

"Hello Berrykit...' Jayfeather mummbled under his breath.

The last couple of weeks Berrykit had watched Jayfeather help cats. She seemed very intrested in what he was. I hope she doesn't become my apprentice, he thought. She was annoying, but you gotta admitt, sometimes she can be cute at times.

"Do you know what momma told me today?" She walked over to him. "She told me 'bout how she made the Great Journey!"

"Okay" He sighed and continued doing his supplies check.

"What'cha doing?" She tilted her head.

"I'm counting what supplies I have...do you know what you can do? You can help me sort them into piles." He replied.

"What's this?" She held up a leaf.

"That's comfrey." He kept himself from letting out a growl.

"Wow! This is Catmint isn't it?" She picked up the stem.

"Mhmm, do you know what it does?" He felt like a mentor for a moment.

"...Does it help greencough?" She thought.

"Wow, yes." He said surprised.

"Your're a great medicine cat! Well I have to go play with Honeykit now, so bye-bye I'll see you tommorow!" She pelted out the den.

He smiled. She's so cute, too bad she doesn't know about her dad...he thought.

Honeykit bounded up to Molepaw, who just went on a hunting patrol.

"What'cha catch?" She asked.

"A mouse and a starling. It was so high, I almost missed it by a whisker!" He boasted.

She sat down looking up at him with admiring eyes.

"I can't wait 'till I'm a apprentice!" She smiled at him.

"Do you want me to show you and Berrykitt my moves." He said.

"Berrykit wants to be a medicine cat, but I'll watch!" She replied.

"Okay!" He jumped up and spun in the air.

"Wow! Your amazing! Your my most favorite apprentice ever. Let me try!'' She jumped and landed flopily on her side.

"You just gotta do th-" Molepaw was inturupted by a yowl.

Daisy rushed out the nursery. "Blossomfall's having her kits!" She yowled.

Berrykit and Jayfeather rushed to the nursery. Berrykit had herbs in her mouth.

They entered the nursery, Honeykit behind them. "This is so exciting!" Honeykit squealed.

Blossomfall layed still. Her belly rumbeled as a tiny kit popped out. Then another. And another.

"There sooooo cute!" Honeykit said in awe.

Toadstep came in.

"There cute." He said.

Berrykit's eyes filled with sadness. Her dad never acted this way.

"I was thinking of naming this one...Spottedkit" Blossomfall nosed the tortieseshell she-cat.

"What about Coalkit." Toadstep nosed a kit that looked like him.

"And this one...Patchkit" She nosed a calico she-cat.

"Mewwwww!" Spottedkit pushed over Patchkit.

"Awww!" Berrykit stared in awe.

Soon, all 9 cats in the nursery fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Honeykit leapt on Patchkit.

"Hey!" Patchkit squealed pumling Honeykit's belly.

"Attack!" Spottedkit knocked Honeykit off her sister.

"Charge!" Coalkit pounced on Spottedkit, missing her by a whisker.

"Kits!" Daisy called from the nursery. All the kits rushed in.

"Honeykit, Berrykit,, you need to get ready for your apprentice ceremony!" Squirrelflight started grooming her kits.

"Lucky!" Patchkit pouted.

"You three have 3 moons to go still." Blossomfall let out a _mroww _of laughter.

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather at Highledge!" Bramble_star _mewed.

Cats gathered into a crowd. "We have two new apprentices today.." He murmered.

Berrykit, Honeykit and Squirrelflight stepped to the front, through the parting crowd.

"Honeykit, from this day on untill you receive your warrior name, you will be Honeypaw, and your menter will be...Rosepetal" He said.

"Berrykit, Jayfeather has told me you have been helping him with the medicine cat duties. From now on, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be Berrypaw and Jayfeather will be your mentor." He finished

"Honeypaw! Berrypaw!" The clan cheered.

"You may be dissmised." He groweled and walked away.

"Don't mind him, he's just being a mouse-brain" Squirrelflight hissed throughh clenched teeth.

"Congrats!" Molepaw bounded up to them.

"T-thanks!" Honeypaw smiled.

* * *

Three moons later...

"Patchpaw!Coalpaw!Spottedpaw!" The clan cheered. Blossomfall's kit's apprentice ceremony ended.

"YAY! Now we are going to be able to share a den!" Patchpaw squealed to Honeypaw.

"Yeah!" Honeykit replied.

"Fox attack!" Cinderheart, who was on guard, screamed. Suddenly, foxs rampageed through the camp.

"Get the elders out!" Dovewing screamed.

Honeypaw raced to help. Together the lead Dustpelt and Greystripe up into the leaders den.

"But I'm still strong enough to fight 'em!" Dustpelt protested.

"Hush. Honeypaw, go help Seedpaw." Dovewing nodded towards the ginger she-cat who was fighting 3 foxs at once.

"Okay!" She rushed down and tackled one of the foxs. Togther they drove them off.

"Nice move!" Seedpaw commented. Then, a eerie yowl rang through the air. They turned to see Spottedpaw drenched in blood.

"SPOTTEDPAW!" Honeypaw heard Blossomfall scream. They rushed to her body. Berrypaw was putting marigold on Spottedpaw's wounds.

"I don't think she's gonna make it..." Berrypaw stammered.

"Please don't let Starclan take her tonight..." Blossomfall murmered. Spottedpaw's chest fell for the last time, as she slowly bled out. Honeypaw's eyes cloud with sadness.

"That was the last of the foxs!" Ivypool called across the camp.

"THORNCLAW'S DEAD!" Brightheart shrieked. Honeypaw turned her attention to the dead warrior. His neck and leg was twisted.

"He fell off Highledge..." Dovewing cried.

Toadstep dragged Spottedpaw over and Brightheart brought Thornclaw. Brightheart, Whitewing, Dovewing, and Ivypool stood vigil for Thornclaw while Coalpaw,Patchpaw, Blossomfall, and Toadstep sat vigil for Spottedpaw. Two cats from the clan in Starclan now.

"She died so young..." Blossomfall sighed.


End file.
